La bestia
by Procer in oriens
Summary: El pasado lastimero desgarra tu presente de trago en trago... y el rasposo néctar nunca se acaba. Dedicado a Nataly Malfoy.
1. Añoranzas

Disclaimer: Lo reconocido como el mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi autoría; el resto (poemas y trama de la historia), sí.

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**1.- AÑORANZAS**

Una bella muchacha miraba atentamente a la luna llena desde su balcón. El brillo de las estrellas reflejaba un delicado fulgor en su piel morena, sus cabellos castaños ondeaban por la ligera brisa que se sentía en aquella noche de otoño, y aquellos ojos de color chocolate se encontraban cristalinos, implorantes por hallar una salida del infierno que vivía. No, no quería mirar hacia abajo, no deseaba toparse con su realidad... no ahora.

El castillo lúgubre era su prisión –una jaula de oro-, ubicado en medio de un bosque encantado, maldecida su belleza por magia antigua. En aquel tétrico –y mágico- lugar, se venía desatando desde hacía 3 años su peor pesadilla.

-Señorita -entró llamando una elfina doméstica-, señorita la cena está servida.

-No bajaré a cenar, gracias.

-Pero... señorita, el amo espera su presencia.

-Pues avísale que declino su "atenta" invitación.

-Pero...

-Por favor, sólo no quiero bajar...

-E-esta bien, señorita... Co-con su permiso.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, soltó un largo suspiro. Caminó lentamente a su cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta a esperar... ya sabía lo que se avecinaba por negarse a bajar.

Un joven venía subiendo precipitadamente las escaleras. Sus ojos, ahora negros, hacían denotar su enojo. Al llegar al pasillo, se dirigió hacia la única habitación que mantenía su puerta cerrada.

-¡Granger, abre ya! -no hubo respuesta- ¡Sé que estás escuchando, sal ahora! -la puerta se mantenía con seguro. El chico, desesperado por la actitud de su "invitada", forzó la puerta para poder abrirla.

-Ahora qué quieres, Malfoy... -se escuchó en un susurro, con la voz cansada y en un tono resignado.

-¡Te dije que comeríamos juntos!

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Y por qué no bajaste?!

La chica sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Contesta, maldita sea! -gritó el ex-slytherin mientras volteaba a la chica, tomada agresivamente por los hombros, para poder verla de frente.

Un profundo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione al ver a su captor. Su cabello era negro azabache, lacio y desordenado; su piel pálida, casi transparente, que dejaba entrever varias venas; de labios rojos, escurriendo algunas gotas de sangre por las heridas que se provocaba con sus colmillos, blancos como el marfil; las manos delgadas, con dedos largos y en lugar de uñas eran unas finas garras de sable; cuerpo muy delgado y con aspecto enfermizo; pero sus ojos... era por lo que nunca se atrevía a afrontarlo... negros, con la pupila blanca, sin pestañas ni cejas.

-No puedo creer que luego de tantos años te siga asustando -dijo Draco con una mueca divertida- ¿Tan horrible soy, Granger? -preguntó.

-Sólo déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-¿Y si no lo hago? -contestó el chico en un susurro, muy cerca de ella.

Hermione sentía cómo sus alientos se mezclaban, la esencia mentolada de él le llegaba de lleno a sus pulmones. Quería alejarlo, pero con cualquier movimiento ella podría salir lastimada por sus garras.

-Malfoy, por favor... estoy cansada de todo esto.

-¡¿Y acaso crees que yo me divierto?!

-Sólo déjame ir...

-¡Ah, no! Buen truco, Granger, pero de aquí tú no sales.

-Juro no decir nada a nadie...

-Para mí, tu palabra no vale.

-Pero...

-¡Ya basta! -gritó con un rugido, al mismo tiempo que aventaba a la chica sobre la cama.

El silencio se cernió sobre la estancia; Draco se había dirigido a la ventana y tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje; Hermione, sentada en la cama, sólo se masajeaba los hombros con una mirada de reproche.

-Saldré por unas horas -dijo Draco, saliendo de su letargo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-No, por mí no vuelvas -él sólo se le quedó viendo unos instantes y, bajando la mirada, se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando la castaña escuchó que se cerraba la puerta, se tiró sobre la cama.

-¡Agh, maldita sea! -otra vez había hablado de más, pero ¿por qué él tenía que ser tan impredecible? No podía negarlo, había pasado momentos agradables ahí; a veces reían juntos o se quedaban platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada... pero todo eso cambiaba de forma muy repentina; ya no eran las infantiles peleas de la escuela, éstas eran más complejas... y agresivas. Lo peor es que la había alejado por completo de su mundo; sabía que sus padres ya la daban por muerta, pero Harry y Ron la seguían buscando con afán, sintiéndose culpables de su desaparición.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; imágenes cortadas y borrosas pasaban a una vertiginosa velocidad... comenzó a sentirse sofocada, con un gran peso encima. Se dirigió a su buró y del primer cajón sacó un grueso libro de pastas duras; forrado con una hermosa piel de serpiente que mostraba distintas tonalidades de verde, los surcos de ese grabado fueron remarcados con tinta de color plata; en su parte frontal había un broche de oro blanco con la forma del reptil, que por ojo poseía una pequeña esmeralda y sus finos colmillos adiamantados. Abrió el broche y la pequeña serpiente se fue arrastrando, formando un margen en la tapa, hasta dejar cabida libre a lo que resguardaba. Ése era su diario; lo comenzó hacía 3 años... la misma noche en que quedó atrapada en ese lugar.

_17 de junio del 2004._

_No sé por qué estoy escribiendo aquí... no lo negaré, me siento una sucia traidora al haber aceptado esto; sé que para alguien más mi situación le resultará una simpleza, pero en la guerra, los detalles valen por mucho._

_Efectivamente, la batalla final acaba de comenzar... y yo aquí, muy lejos del campo de batalla (ni siquiera sé mi ubicación), encerrada en los terrenos del enemigo, desahogándome cual magdalena en un estúpido cuaderno de la impotencia que siento. Te preguntarás dónde quedó el valor Gryffindor... no lo sé, se esfumó apenas puse un pie en la Mansión Malfoy (sí, aquí me encuentro)._

_Malfoy –Draco Malfoy- dice que cavé mi propia tumba al haber ingresado aquí y, por más que odie admitirlo, creo que tiene razón._

_Malfoy... ¡estúpida familia! Maldigo a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes; ojalá y desaparezcan muy pronto._

_18 de junio del 2004._

_¿Sabes? Al despertar no abrí los ojos en seguida; evoqué la imagen de mi habitación con fuerza, en el mundo muggle, escuchando a mis padres prepararse para ir al trabajo; haciendo caso omiso a la delicada sensación que me provocaban unas sábanas de seda (cosa que no se encuentra en mi casa); deseaba que al abrir mis ojos, todo ello se materializara... pero no, la pesadilla es mi realidad._

_Ayer seguía pasmada por lo que me pasó, pero hoy te contaré mi historia:_

_Justo ayer por la mañana, fue la graduación de Hogwarts; era el último día que estaríamos en aquél magno castillo... sus paredes encierran muchos recuerdos de todos los jóvenes magos y brujas que a lo largo del tiempo han terminado sus estudios, y ahora era nuestro turno. Aunque un sentimiento de felicidad y melancolía nos atrapaba a todos por el momento, y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo con aparente tranquilidad, éramos conscientes de la guerra. Harry, Ron y yo participábamos activamente en la Orden del Fénix, aunque todavía no éramos miembros (o al menos yo sigo sin serlo)._

_Yo estaba doblemente emocionada porque ayer fue mi cumpleaños (ahora tengo 18)... se celebraban muchas cosas; además de eso, estaba nuestro ingreso a la Universidad; Harry y Ron estudiarán para auror y yo, Medimagia (ése era el plan)._

_En fin, cuando estábamos en el Cuartel de la Orden, por la tarde, mencionaron una cuestión en particular que les preocupaba: ya no se sabía nada de Draco Malfoy desde el año pasado; sus padres habían muerto hace poco, pero de Malfoy ni sus luces... no sabían qué pensar de ello y, dado su pasado, la primera posibilidad era algo alarmante, pues nos imaginábamos lo peor; por lo tanto, una prioridad era encontrarlo; yo me ofrecí para la misión; Harry y Ron se negaron (porque siempre estábamos juntos en todo), luego pidieron ayudarme, pero esta vez yo me negué ya que ambos tenían trabajo (Ron de estratega, estudiaba todas las misiones procurando estar siempre dos pasos adelante que el enemigo; Harry en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, el entrenamiento del ED y ambos llevan un entrenamiento más riguroso). Así es que me lancé sola en esto._

_Vine a la Mansión Malfoy a buscar algunas pistas; según nuestros informes la casona estaba abandonada; llegué acompañada de 3 aurores. El cateo iba bien, no había problema alguno; sólo que, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, en el patio aparecieron unos 10 mortífagos a atacarnos; era difícil defenderse... Y así estaba, rodeada de rayos de luz, escuchando todo tipo de maldición, cuando de pronto un rugido nos calló y frente a mí apareció una extraña sombra. Atacaba a todos sin distinción; yo ya no podía moverme, esperé para saber qué era aquéllo... cuando la luna apareció, vi por una fracción de segundo a una semi-transformación de hombre lobo, parecía un muerto en vida; me asusté y me escondí tras las sombras de un muro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya no se escuchaba nada; me asomé un poco y descubrí que aquel monstruo había matado a todos. Estaba temblando, quise salir de ahí inmediatamente, sólo que algo me tomó fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme; yo grité con fuerzas creyendo que era la bestia, pero me callé al instante por ver que ese "algo" era Draco Malfoy._

_Ya no sabía qué prefería, si a la bestia o haberme encontrado con mi misión... ambos eran igual de peligrosos. Me dejé arrastrar; nadie dijo nada._

_Sinceramente yo ya me imaginaba mi muerte, pero él sólo me encerró en esta habitación sin mediar palabra. Luego de asimilar todo y salir de la impresión, comencé a llorar en una esquina de este cuarto. Primero me negaba a moverme de ahí, aunque luego estaba recorriendo la habitación (en un vano intento de recuperar mi racionalidad); al llegar a la cama, vi un paquete con mi nombre; luego de algunos minutos de darle vueltas lo abrí; ahí estaba este cuaderno el cual solté en seguida y, al hacerlo, una nota cayó al suelo; es la siguiente:_

_**Granger:**_

_**Ésta será tu habitación a partir de hoy; no puedes salir de aquí, de lo contrario, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad lo que te suceda. Estás advertida.**_

_**Te quedarás por tiempo indefinido, pues al ingresar a la Mansión te has metido en un laberinto; ahora tu vida está condicionada. Los terrenos tienen su historia; misterios y secretos han sido resguardados por siglos, maldiciendo el lugar.**_

_**No entiendo por qué viniste, aunque puedo imaginarlo. Eres una tonta por haberte metido en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.**_

_**Por cierto, vete quitando las esperanzas de que te encuentren; la Mansión tiene un complejo método de seguridad; te aseguro que nunca darán con tu paradero.**_

_**Sé que es tu cumpleaños. Éste es un pequeño presente de mi parte; lo necesitarás como único compañero de tu soledad...**_

_**Bienvenida al infierno, Granger.**_

_**-Draco Malfoy.**_

_27 de junio del 2004._

_No sé qué es lo que pasa con esta mansión... todo me parece extraño. Un día quise salir de la habitación (a pesar de "prohibírmelo" no me deja encerrada) y mientras iba caminando sentía como si alguien estuviera tras de mí todo el tiempo; al llegar a las escaleras sentí de pronto una incómoda sensación en mi estómago, las luces se apagaron por un instante y al volver a estar iluminado, la casa estaba hecha un laberinto sin ton ni son; pareciera que yo estaba caminando por la pared; pasadizos, escalones, puertas, ventanales... todo estaba revuelto; sentía que si seguía caminando me volvería loca; desesperada, intenté llamar a Dendra (la elfina que me atiende... sí, lo odio, pero no tengo opción); cuando llegó se asustó mucho y me apareció de vuelta a mi cuarto._

_Algunas noches escucho gritos en los pasillos; otras, veo varias sombras rondando por los jardines... ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_No he vuelto a ver a Malfoy, ni he recibido nada más de su parte; sólo sé que me asignó a Dendra para que me atienda aquí. He intentado hacer que la elfina me diga más cosas sobre su amo, pero se niega._

_Debo saber qué sucede en este lugar._

_5 de julio del 2004._

_Ayer supe que hoy es el cumpleaños de Malfoy; Dendra no paraba de repetirlo._

_En la mañana me apareció una nota sobre mi buró; Malfoy me invitaba a cenar... eso quería decir que por fin saldría de la habitación. Dendra estaba afanada en ponerme un pomposo vestido, pero me negué rotundamente; no me iba a arreglar tanto para una simpleza._

_Me vestí con un vestido negro de tirantes, sencillo, de corte recto, con escote rectangular, al igual que en la espalada; una delgada cinta negra rodeaba mis caderas terminando en un moño largo del lado izquierdo, la falda me llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas y era ligeramente ondulada; dejé mi cabello suelto (no pude hacer mucho con él, pero así soy y me vale un comino si a Malfoy no le gusta), sujeto con una diadema de metal; de maquillaje... unas sombras con destellos y un poquito de negro, tantito rubor y un brillo labial; me puse unos aretes pegaditos de diamantes, varias pulseras negras con detalles de plata y unos huaraches negros con poco tacón._

_Esta noche aprovecharé para hablar sobre mi estancia aquí; es injusto que me mantenga en estas condiciones._

_Ya me voy, que si tardo más a la pobre Dendra le dará un colapso. Luego te cuento qué pasó._

_6 de julio del 2004._

_Por una parte,__ no estuvo tan mal el cumpleaños._

_Cuando dejé de escribir, Dendra me condujo al comedor por unos pasillos enormes (si voy sola, me perdería fácilmente). Llegué y Malfoy todavía no estaba; otro elfo doméstico me dijo que se demoraría unos minutos más; "genial" pensé, pues comenzaba a enojarme, aunque en ese mismo momento llegó (muy elegante, por cierto). Me sentí algo nerviosa cuando se me quedó viendo fijamente, analizándome hasta en lo más mínimo; creí que iba a decir algo de mi atuendo... no sé, al menos de mi cabello... pero nada; sólo, sin hablar, me guió hasta la mesa, me puso la silla para que me sentara... y ahí empezó mi dilema: sobre la mesa aparecieron variedad de platillos y, en mi lugar, una variedad más infinita de utensilios que... simplemente me confundían; Malfoy comenzó a comer como si nada; yo, luego de un rato, agarré valor, me serví lo que más me apetecía y tomé uno de entre tantos tenedores... error: Malfoy se me quedó viendo impresionado, cuando tenía el bocado a medio camino; nos vimos un instante y yo, sin dejar de mirarlo, me metí el tenedor a la boca sin vergüenza... ¡él se comenzó a reír! pero no burlándose, sino parecía una risa sincera; eso amenizó el ambiente._

_Hablamos de todo: que me quitara los servicios de Dendra (yo le di un discurso sobre la P.E.D.D.O.), que me dejara ir ( a lo que se negó rotundamente), que me dejara mandar una lechuza (a lo que también se negó empezándome a decir que por meterme en líos debía pagar las consecuencias), sobre la Mansión (le conté mi experiencia de la noche en que salí... él sólo se quedó callado un momento y después me dio acceso a rondar por la mansión sin problemas... aunque no me dio razones para lo que viví aquella vez), sobre libros (él con una sonrisa burlona me dijo "encuentra la biblioteca por ti misma, Granger... debes tener un instinto natural para ello". Idiota), sobre la guerra (la discusión se puso acalorada y yo acabé gritándole que era un mortífago, mano derecha de Voldemort... él siempre se mantuvo impasible; molesto, claro está, pero... no sé si tomarlo como respeto a mi libertad de expresión o que nunca me puso atención), sobre Hogwarts (intenté sacarle información de dónde estuvo todo este año... a lo que, por supuesto, me ignoró)... etcétera, etcétera y etcétera. Hubo de todo, nos enojábamos, manteníamos una conversación civilizada, nos gritábamos, reíamos, sacábamos las varitas... en fin. Sólo que al final, estábamos discutiendo de algo (creo que era Quidditch) y de pronto él se quedó callado, se sentó con dificultad, tapó su cara con sus manos y comenzó a temblar; yo me preocupé un poco e intenté tocarlo, pero él se apartó en seguida de mí, me dio la espalda; llamó a Dendra, le dijo a gritos que me sacara de ahí, yo me negaba, Dendra y otros elfos intentaban por todos los medios hacerme salir del comedor pero yo me resistía, Malfoy gritaba cada vez más fuerte que no quería verme, que me encerraran en mi habitación y no saliera de ahí durante la noche... al final los elfos lo lograron, aunque justo segundos antes de que hicieran aparecerme en mi cuarto, las luces de la estancia se apagaron, escuché que Malfoy gritaba desesperado y de pronto un golpe seco._

-¡Aaaaaaaggggghhh!- un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en los jardines. Hermione se levantó de golpe, fue hacia su balcón y vio con horror a Malfoy tirado en el césped, sobre un charco de sangre que iba creciendo poco a poco; esta vez, tenía su verdadera apariencia.

-¡Draacooo!- gritó Hermione desgarrándose la garganta. Bajó apurada las escaleras para dirigirse a las afueras de la Mansión. No podía ser cierto... lo que ella tanto temía no podía ser verdad...


	2. Recuerdos

No tengo mucho tiempo!!

Lamento la tardanza, pero el capítulo es para **Nat** (quien, a pesar de todo -incluyendo los ataques que ha intentado en mi contra-, es paciente conmigo, jaja) y un agradecimiento muy especial a **Narchi**, quien tuvo la amabilidad de encontrar la historia entre el montón que se ha ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo, haberle gustado y ponerlo en favoritos :); muchas gracias, chica!!

Para que vean, que saber algo de ustedes me sube muchísimo el ánimo. Espero sus opiniones!! A partir del tercer capítulo, comienza lu mueno ;).

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**2.- RECUERDOS**

El libro grueso de pastas duras, ya con las hojas un poco maltratadas por su uso constante, se quedó sobre la cama de hierro forjado; abierto en su totalidad en la siguiente página…

_10 de julio del 2004._

_¡Maldita sea! No he sabido nada de Malfoy; incluso Dendra ya no se pasa mucho tiempo conmigo… dice que porque está muy ocupada… Y yo cada vez más desesperada por el encierro en que me tienen (sí, ahora sí cierran la puerta con llave). He intentado salir de mil maneras; incluso una noche no dormí por pasarme todo el tiempo gritando y golpeando la puerta para que abrieran… nadie llegó. Es más que obvio que ya no tengo "libre acceso" por la mansión._

_Necesito salir de aquí y lo más pronto posible… o me volveré loca con tanto misterio._

_15 de julio del 2004._

_Sigo igual…_

_Ahora resulta que me cambiaron a Dendra. El nuevo elfo doméstico que está conmigo se llama Blasto; dice que Dendra "se encuentra indispuesta"; yo más bien creo que se asustó de cuidarme. Blasto es amable (como todo elfo doméstico con un Malfoy de amo…); le pregunté por el rubio y no me respondió; de hecho, cada vez que le menciono algo concerniente con "Malfoy" (la Mansión, su amo, la familia… o lo que sea que suceda allá afuera) me ignora; pareciera que nunca digo nada de eso._

_18 de julio del 2004._

_Anoche tuve una pesadilla. Fue sobre aquél día que Malfoy me encontró… y de nuevo vi al monstruo… ¡¿Esa maldita cosa será propiedad del tonto rubicundo?! …algo me dice que sí. Lloré por mucho tiempo, asustada, nerviosa, dolida… ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis papás ahora? me encantaría verlos… ¿Y Harry y Ron? Los extraño; extraño mucho mi vida… ¡¿yo qué hice para merecer esto?! En serio que estoy confundida; no logro entender de qué le sirvo a Malfoy encerrada aquí, qué gana él con esto… y menos puedo pensar con claridad si me embargan los recuerdos (como ahora…). Pero ya, basta de sentimentalismos, ya llevo un mes aquí y debo hallar una solución._

-¡Dendra, Blasto!

-Llamó la señori… ¡Amo Malfoy! -la pequeña elfina se alejó un poco al notar la situación, asustada, con la mente en blanco.

-¡Dendra, cálmate y mejor ayúdenme a llevarlo dentro!

-Pero no entiendo…

-¡¡Ahora!!

Los elfos domésticos levantaron a Draco y lo colocaron en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

-Draco, Draco… responde, Draco, háblame… -susurraba Hermione con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas; con aspecto frágil, mordiéndose el labio inferior, manteniendo su boca en una mueca de cobardía, de desaliento.

-Señorita, debe dejarlo descansar. Él… se recuperará en unas horas… -la chica levantó el rostro del pecho del rubio y observó con atención a ambos elfos domésticos; tenía la mandíbula apretada y agarraba con fuerza una parte de la camisa del chico salpicada con sangre.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Blasto? Dime ¡¿qué rayos pasa en esta casa?!

-Señorita…

-Los dos me van a explicar todo, AHORA.

-Pe-perdóneme, señorita, en serio lo siento… -mencionó la elfina en un tono tembloroso- pero no-no podemos.

-¡Creo que a estas alturas ya no importan las órdenes de Draco; por Merlín, Dendra, esto es de vida o muerte!

-No obedecemos una orden del Amo Malfoy, señorita… es algo más fuerte -le contestó Blasto con su voz ronca.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Señorita -prosiguió el elfo-, la familia Malfoy tiene su historia, sujeta a algo más que la sangre… si supiera los secretos que portar el apellido conlleva, se daría cuenta que mantener la pureza de su sangre es algo banal, sin interés…

-¡Gggghhhmmm! -la pausada respiración del rubio se vio interrumpida por un escupitajo de sangre. En seguida Hermione lo levantó un poco para que no se siguiera ahogando, mientras que las otras dos criaturas limpiaban el desastre, procurando dejar en las mejores condiciones la habitación. El chico presentaba una fiebre alta; abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentando enfocar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero la calentura lo obligaba a permanecer en un estado semiinconsciente, saltando de la realidad a sus pensamientos, confundiendo ambos mundos.

-Por favor… –volvió a dirigirse la chica a las pequeñas criaturas- se los ruego… -la mandíbula le temblaba- Explíquenme por qué Draco está en peligro.

_28 de julio del 2004._

_No puedo aguantar más… desde la última vez que escribí me siento muy débil y no he podido salir de mi cuarto. Blasto dice que estoy decaída, pero que pronto se me pasará, sólo que lo único que siento son ganas de querer morirme para acabar de una vez por todas con este dolor… y es algo que Blasto no entiende; el sufrimiento viene de adentro, de mi alma… y creo haber descubierto por fin la razón de mi depresión: son esos sollozos; hay una persona a la que cada noche escucho llorar, percibiendo apenas el sonido, aunque sintiendo con fuerza su sentimiento. Antier se le olvidó a Blasto cerrarme la puerta, y en la madrugada salí para encontrar al pequeño (o es lo que yo presiento, que sea un niño); sólo que, cada vez que me sentía más cerca, el murmullo de las lágrimas volvía a alejarse, clamando con más fuerza. No sé cuántas horas estuve así, pero el sonido me devolvió a mi habitación, y yo… Dios, tengo miedo, de verdad tengo miedo… Al momento de entrar a mi cuarto, la puerta se trabó; seguía escuchando al infante… pero ahora era en mi habitación. Bajito, gimoteando apenas, sentía su presencia en una esquina. Intenté llamarlo, aunque nunca se acercó ni me respondió más que con sus lágrimas; traté de acercarme yo, sólo que… no sé, "algo" me desviaba y siempre terminaba en otra parte del cuarto. Estuve al menos otras dos horas despierta; ese gimoteo me estaba volviendo loca. Grité, le hablé a Blasto, a Dendra… ¡a Malfoy!; también lloré, azoté la puerta una y otra vez… Nada._

_Aún tiemblo con sólo recordar que, al momento de arrebujarme entre las cobijas de la cama, ese alguien se acercó a mí con pequeños pasitos de sus pies descalzos (se escuchaba el sordo golpe contra las frías baldosas); y ahí, en la otra mitad de la cama, siguió llorando._

* * *

La oscuridad siempre significó una grata compañía desde que podía recordar. El perderse entre el infinito de la negra noche, incapaz de distinguir las formas que nuestra realidad nos imponía… imaginar un "más allá", lejos de todo, tan lejos como se pudiese llegar. Que la luna te abrazase en una luz falsamente acogedora, más bien difusa y ajena; sin ser capaz de evocar un pasado, pues los recuerdos del ayer ya habían sido vaciados con anterioridad… ultrajados desde tierna edad para convertirlo en un monstruo, una bestia.

Odiaba recordarlo, con la misma fuerza con la que amaba las titilantes lucecitas del manto estrellado… no, él no amaba, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo; _un simple animal_, eso era.

Fue consciente de su realidad… ya demasiado tarde; aún podía sentir el cuerpo pesado y herido, con la sangre fresca recorriendo su abdomen, rumbo al piso; cómo olvidar el aroma picante de canela y café escociéndole las fosas nasales, con los ojos llorosos y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Acababa de contender otra pelea, una en la que, como pocas veces, le fue difícil ganar… qué importaba en aquel momento: nada; lo único relevante fue obtener las ganancias de una doble apuesta para su amo, su dueño.

_El sucio suelo de un pequeño sótano. La mancha grande de aceite cubierta por una brumosa capa de sangre azulosa, "sangre pura". De apenas 16 años, había sido sacado de la escuela para esto, para volver a lo que ya se iba convirtiendo en su destino: servir al Señor Oscuro; mas no como soldado puesto frente a la batalla, no… aquello representaba algo irrelevante a su lado; con un rango del que muy pocos tenían conocimiento. Y a pesar de ello, las comodidades y riquezas no abundaban en su vida al momento de comenzar con su servicio al Lord, siendo así la vida en el lado oscuro; criado en un nido de ratas, escondiéndose de la luz del sol cual vil cucaracha… Las condiciones eran muy distintas al momento de querer dedicarse en serio a este trabajo, y muy pocas veces uno lograba pasearse como rey… si realmente se estaba en el núcleo de este hosco movimiento era porque la satisfacción esperada sería dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, traiciones y mera desazón… El detalle, en su caso en particular, era que él no ingresó por convicción ni mucho menos._

_Pero Draco Malfoy ya no era capaz de reflexionar lo anterior; difícilmente podría conectar algunas ideas, enajenado con el reflejo ligeramente brilloso de la sangre seca en el suelo. Con sus dedos alargados y raquíticos, y la mano en un ligero temblor, apenas se atrevía a rozar la superficie surcada de la mancha. Sus largos y sucios cabellos caían desordenadamente, cubriendo por completo su espeluznante rostro; los grandes ojos negros abiertos de par en par sin parpadear, su delgado cuerpo vestido por unos pantalones negros de mezclilla rotos y una larga playera de manga corta rayada horizontalmente en blanco y negro._

_-Daimen, ven._

_Y al recibir la orden se acercó en seguida a quien lo llamaba, siempre con la cabeza gacha, impidiendo ver sus ojos azabaches, apagados, turbios._

_Una mano negra acarició su cabeza, encajándole un poco las largas uñas. La espalda encorvada de él temblaba. Ahora esa mano pasó en trance por esa larga escalinata de vértebras casi puntiagudas que se asomaban, estirándole más la delgada piel._

_-S-señor…_

_-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Daimen –murmuró el Lord-. Te has ganado un premio._

_Draco no se atrevió a decir más._

_-¡Rodolphus! –llamó su señor, y el mortífago apareció en seguida- Lleva a Daimen a su refugio y dile a Severus que le duplique su dosis del brebaje._

_-Pero señor –gimió Draco al reconocer el significado de esas palabras._

_-¡No me hables a menos que yo lo ordene! –le gritó, golpeándole- Toma –se dirigió a Lestrange, alcanzándole la correa de cuero negro que apresaba al chico. El mortífago sólo hizo una reverencia y comenzó a jalonear al moribundo._

Durante dos años, su vida se vio reducida al maltrato, la agresión y el odio. Él era un animal, fenómeno de la torpe naturaleza y ansiosas manos del hombre por la fortuna… y nada ni nadie podrían cambiarlo.

_-¡¡BESTIA!!_

Todo negro.


End file.
